


No longer Alone

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, I hope, I'm awful at tags done hate me, James wonders if hes gay, M/M, Remus finds himself in a rather embarrassing situation, it should be fun, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Yes I know. Why another story when you need to finish others, because my dears I have needs and no one cal fill my needs because there in my head and I write them down so here, have this story that will probably be finished before anything else I've written.</p></blockquote>





	No longer Alone

Remus Lupin had never been one for big crowds, or rowdy people in general, so when the lycanthropy infected (almost) teen received his unknown acceptance letter to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry, to say he was nervous was more than a bit of an understatement. He was shaking heavy breathing, borderline panic attack and the questioning  from his father weren't helping at the moment.

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea? I know you want to go son, but I’m worried for you, and you know your mother would be too..” The low rough voice of Lyall Lupin ran through the small dining room, small tears found their way to Remus’s hazel eyes in which he quickly wiped away before his father could see, tears were weakness and since his mother's death Remus had decided he would be strong for his father and himself. Now with his voice hardly above a whisper Remus spoke with strong eyes staring right past his father and to his mother's portrait hung above the fireplace “I want to go.” Lyall gave his son a sad smile but nodded all the same, he would do anything for his one and only son and if this is what he felt he had to do than there was no way he would keep him from it.

 

“Thank you father.” Remus turned his eyes down to stare at his hands, his mind racing with thoughts of excitement and fear until his father's voice broke his train of thought, “We’ll go to Diagon alley in two weeks alright?” and without an answer Lyall stood from his place at the table and gathered his things “I’m off to work, stay here and be good.” Remus gave his father a weak smile before waving as his father left.

 

It wasn't uncommon for Remus to be left at home alone for hours sometimes even days, he would spend his time reading and sometimes the occasional stab at cooking that would end in having to open all the doors to air out the small home, it was no wonder his father left food in the fridge he could just heat up, the young boy was hopeless in the kitchen, with a sigh Remus moved from his spot in the kitchen fiddling with his thumbs the entire way down to his dungeon, looking around he shivered at the deep gashes in the walls and blood on the floor, quickly the smell became too much for his rather gentle canine nose so he gathered the books he came for and left without so much as a second thought, now in his room the smell still lingering on his clothes, Remus quickly ripped off his rather over sized sweater, glancing at the mirror on the other side of the room long enough to notice just how small he really was, but funny enough his mother had always told him it was always a wonder how he was so thin even though his father made him eat so much that sometimes he thought he might explode. 

 

Both his parents worried about him so much even before he was bitten, it just so happened that the night that Remus became the monster he believes himself to be, his mother died killed by the very man that changed him into a beast. With a huff of what seemed to be forming depression Remus plopped down on his bed, cracking open one of his father's old text books ‘ _ Fantastic beasts and where to find them’  _

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

  
  


Today was the day it seemed, Remus would be boarding the train to Hogwarts….alone, of course Remus wasn’t angry that his father had to work, slightly disappointed but not angry, never angry, and a bit scared. His father had handed him his ticket and dropped him off, glancing down at his ticket Remus felt more confused than he had ever imagined he could be in his life, platform _9¾_? Was this some kind of joke? What was he supposed to do now? Remus took a deep breath and began to look around, when he saw a young man around his age with long-ish black hair and a tight eyed woman next to him who he could only assume was his mother, with a deep breath and a lot of self convincing Remus boldly walked over to the woman and in a low voice, as low as he could muster spoke “Excuse me, could you maybe tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?.” Remus could feel regret building in his chest the moment he opened his mouth and let those words leave his lips, the tight eyed woman turned with a glare so strong, if looks could kill Remus would be slaughtered. His hazel eyes widened in terror, had he said something wrong?

 

“How dare you speak to me you common filth.” The woman placed a hand around her son to push him back as if Remus was a danger “Shoo, go.” The woman waved her glove covered fingers as if she was waving away a wild animal, but it seemed Remus’s look of shock only seemed to anger the women further and her next comment was less than pleasing “Ugh you are just vile, disgusting get out of my sight!” with a huff the slender, tight eyed women pulled her son along with her, Remus’s face fell, disgusting… He thought a lot of bad things about himself but disgusting was one that never seemed to cross his mind. His mind was racing heart pounding in his ears, he didn't belong here no family to show him what to do, no friends to speak of...no one, he was all alone.

 

Tears seemed to stream down his face like a river, it had been so long since he had cried that it seemed it wouldn't stop, more and more thoughts filled his head, and the thumping only seemed to get louder, the room was spinning he could hear everything and nothing all at once, his breathing began to get heavy and there was no calming scent of wild flowers of hugs from strong arms everything was heavy and dark, unknown and scary. Than everything, all his thoughts seemed to shatter like thin glass as he felt a hand on his shoulder, something warm filled him and he turned to look up at a slightly taller young man with a head full of messy unruly black hair gave him a look of full on concern “Ay’ mate you alright? Ya’ Look like you're gonna pass out.” But before even letting Remus answer The messy haired boy gasped and yanked Remus around completely.

  
“Are you crying?!” Remus's hands quickly shot up to cover his now clearly flushed face, this was so embarrassing. But it seemed dying in a hole was not what Remus John Lupin would be doing today, oh no for the seemingly unkempt boy grabbed Remus’s wrists before calling out to his mother “Mother! I’m over here!” He pulled a small white handkerchief out of his pocket and began wiping away Remus’s tears, shock clear on his face. “I’m James by the way, James Potter, and you?” The ruffled boy now known as James offered a wide smile as he pocketed the now damp cloth “R-Remus Lupin” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yes I know. Why another story when you need to finish others, because my dears I have needs and no one cal fill my needs because there in my head and I write them down so here, have this story that will probably be finished before anything else I've written.


End file.
